


The Alpha 7 Experience

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Barbarella (1968)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash Festivus, Fingerfucking, Misses Clause Challenge, Nipple Licking, Post-Canon, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Where Barbarella unwittingly solves Black Queen's biggest problem.





	The Alpha 7 Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thawrecka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/gifts).



As Barbarella and the Black Queen cling to Pygar, Sogo burns beneath them. 

“Pygar might not have a memory, but I know what you did to him and to your people,” Barbarella says with disdain, turning her head away from Black Queen.

“I didn’t do anything to you, so I am not sure why you are so mad.”

“What do you call throwing me into a pit full of carnivorous birds?” Barbarella asks incredulous.

“You were carrying around Pygar’s feathers, I thought you might like it.” Black Queen shrugs her shoulders. Barbarella barely notices the gesture, her body mostly snuggled under Pygar’s arm. Black Queen continues, “Oh look, Sogo is destroyed, my room of dreams is destroyed, I’ll never sleep again! Oh, Barbarella, don’t you think I’ve paid enough for my sins?”

Barbarella laughs, “After what you did to sweet Pygar, I don’t think so.”

“Barbarella, you are all I have left. You can’t stay mad at me, I need you.”

“Humph.”

Pygar pipes up, “Barbarella, where exactly am I flying us to?”

“My spaceship—Dildano and Professor Ping said it was fixed and Ping set a course so it would be stashed away just outside the Labyrinth.” Barbarella takes another look at Black Queen, seeing the sadness in her dark eyes garners her sympathy. “We can regroup on Alpha 7, and then Black Queen and I can help you build a new nest.”

“Barbarella,” Black Queen is smiling now, “I look forward to seeing your private quarters.”

“It is nothing compared to your throne room, but you might enjoy the cockpit and my bed.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. I’ve been trying to get you to bed since you landed on Sogo.”

“Ladies, we are approaching Barbarella’s ship. Hold on now.” Pygar advises, squeezing them both tighter in his arms. 

“I see it!” Barbarella says excitedly.

“That dreaded pink thing?” Black Queen asks, disgust apparent in her voice.

“Easy to identify as mine,” Barbarella answers.

“Save your sparring for later.” Pygar says. He lands them with ease on the ground next to the ship.

“I’m going to see if there is a tree suitable for a new nest.” Pygar announces before wandering off.

“Come this way,” Barbarella offers Black Queen her hand and leads her toward the door of Alpha 7. She opens the door and gestures for Black Queen to climb in ahead of her. As she crosses the threshold, Barbarella smacks Black Queen's firm ass, her open palm giving her a thwap. Black Queen looks over her shoulder and smiles.

“Is this shag?!” Black Queen exclaims, running her hands against the wall, then moving her body against it and nuzzling the material with her cheek. “The tactile sensation is divine, much warmer than the marble floor I had. And look at your statue, she must be a goddess!”

“Yes, it’s much like your bed. I thought you might enjoy her,” Barbarella offers.

“It’s so much bigger! The entire inside is covered in fur. I just want to—”

Black Queen grabs Barbarella’s hand and pulls her down onto the floor, rolling on top of her. “Just feel that heat, like a fire, waiting for us to ignite.” Black Queen runs her hands down Barbarella’s limber body, green tassels splayed over bare thighs. “Have sex with me, Barbarella? How we do it, bodies pressing together, skin rubbing against skin. Let me show you my desire, feel my power.”

“Is that what you want? What will make you forget about Sogo?”

“Yes, I want to feel you writhing under me, Barbarella,” Black Queen says, as she sits back on Barbarella’s legs.

“I haven’t had sex like this until I showed up here on this mission a few days ago, but I’m really starting to understand the obsession with it.” Barbarella presses her thighs together and places her hands on Black Queen’s hips, lifting her body up, but steadying Black Queen in her lap.

“I’m obsessed with having you.” Black Queen leans down and whispers in her ear, “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you and killed those two men.”

Barbarella grabs Black Queen by the face and pulls her into a kiss. When they come up for air she says, “I’m all yours and we aren’t in a hurry. Show me your ways.” 

Barbarella grabs Black Queen’s hands and pulls her black gloves off with her teeth, tossing them in the direction of her dressing room door. Black Queen brushes her own white streaked black bangs out of her face and then gently pushes Barbarella’s aside, kissing her forehead, her eyelids, and again finding her mouth. 

Black Queen sits up again, settling on Barbarella's thighs. “Come here Barbarella, sit up," Black Queen stretches her arms out, "Let me unzip you." 

Barbarella complies and Black Queen unzips her shamrock green leotard and pulls it around the front, Barbarella frees her own arms, revealing her breasts. Her breasts are small, but pushed forward by her arched back and her arms hanging at her side, they look soft and pillowy. Black Queen pushes to her feet, makes a show of undoing her own, adorned black leotard. She kicks off her boots and shimmies out of the skin tight suit.

"You aren't cold are you Barbarella?"

"No, my body is warm all over. This doesn't happen with the sex pills, I like it." Barbarella comments.

"Here," Black Queen says, pulling off Barbarella's boots one after the other and dropping them near her own. She kneels down next to Barbarella and hooks her fingers under the fabric still bunched around her waist. She tugs roughly, overcome with desire. Barbarella lifts her pelvis off the floor, releasing the cloth from her body. Black Queen twirls the outfit over her head like a green flag, letting it fly over her shoulder.

"Look at you, slick and smooth. I knew I had to have you, and I was right." The hunger in Black Queen's eyes should have scared her, but she found Black Queen enthralling, and the feeling of being drunk up by the Black Queen was making her woozy with anticipation.

"Have me," Barbarella moves her hands under her head, tilting to look at Black Queen. She feigns innocence, but prepares for Black Queen to fuck her voraciously.

Black Queen doesn't hesitate, she pushes Barbarella's legs apart and climbs between them. She pushes her hand into Barbarella's wetness, rubbing circles over her clit. Barbarella moves into Black Queen's hand, seeking more contact, more pressure. 

"Needy thing aren't you?" Black Queen says, pushing two fingers deep into Barbarella. She shifts to straddle one of Barbarella's legs, leaning down to push her tongue into her mouth, in rhythm with her hand. The hot breath pushing out of Black Queen into her feels like nothing she's ever experienced, warmth flooding her body, sweat prickling her skin, legs tensing.

"Oh, yes. Yes, this feels good," Barbarella encouraged.

Black Queen quickens her pace, moving to suck one of Barbarella's nipples into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tip. This sends a jolt to Barbarella's center and she thrashes a little, the weight of Black Queen's body holding her in place, pressing her into the shag covered floor.

"Let go, don't fight it," Black Queen encourages back. She focuses her attention on Barbarella's other nipple, licking circles around perky, pink skin, as she rubs circles over her clit with her thumb. Barbarella's stomach convulses and she can't hang onto the pleasurable climb any longer. She thrusts hard into Black Queen's hand, feeling more wetness squishing between her fingers as they still inside her. Endorphins flow freely through Barbarella, riding the high of her orgasm, she wonders how she ever thought the Black Queen was bad. As Black Queen removes her hand, her body quakes with an aftershock, a feeling she definitely never got from the sex pills. 

Black Queen climbs up her body, setting into Barbarella's side, warmth still radiating between them. She locks eyes with Barbarella and licks her fingers clean. "You are a treat Barbarella."

“Just wait until I turn the airvac on and we can float weightless, naked together.” Barbarella drawls, running a finger down the exposed skin of Black Queen’s arm.

“Barbarella, you naughty girl. And they say I’m a tease.” Black Queen nips on Barbarella’s ear and adds, “Maybe you were the answer to my problems all along, I’m feeling strangely sleepy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Isobel!


End file.
